


Another Despair Paradise

by UlbertSnow



Category: Danganronpa Another Despair Academy, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife AU, All deaths are assumed to be final, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ocassional Comedy, Ocassional POV switch, Spoilers for DRA and SDRA2 death order (tag posted as of SDRA2 Chapter 5), sad reunions between friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlbertSnow/pseuds/UlbertSnow
Summary: Kiyoka Maki. She had lived the past few days with regret.Regret over making the wrong choice. A selfish schoolRegret over turning a new leaf by rejecting her skills. Naive and defenselessRegret over having to go out so soon





	1. Kiyoka Maki

A crimson sky, a world of darkness

Those were the very last things that she remembered seeing before feeling a very cold and heavy object hitting the back of her head, making her hit the ground, only to never open her eyes to that place where she once stood ever again.

Her confusion only seemed to increase when she woke up once again. Staring at what seemed to be an empty sky, the scenery gave a vibrant yet lonely vibe. But no matter in which direction she turned her head towards, all she managed to make out was the emptiness clouding the atmosphere. The back of her head seemed to hurt, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to already. 

W-Where am I? Did I…….die?

Kiyoka Maki. She had lived the past few days with regret. 

Regret over making the wrong choice. A selfish school

Regret over turning a new leaf by rejecting her skills. Naive and defenseless

Regret over having to go out so soon

Kiyoka remembered the friends she had made in the past, and how she suddenly found herself in a world of confusion and betrayal. However, the few classmates she had met until her last moments had been nothing but nice to her, as far as she was concerned. 

As if on instinct, she checked to see her own body: it was almost intact and exactly how she remembered. The green jacket she had been wearing was still where it should be. There was a single but significant difference: on the back of her head, she noticed that a small puddle of blood seemed to trickle down, but not enough for her to give it attention. 

Soon enough, she noticed that there was a large screen that almost seemed “stuck” in the middle of nowhere. Kiyoka tried to turn it on, but nothing seemed to work. It didn’t seem to be powered by batteries or be connected to anything. That’s not the only thing that seemed out of place there: A large red sofa was placed in front of it, which was probably for guests to sit in and watch whatever was going on in that monitor. 

Feeling exhausted, she sat down in it and lay down facing up to relax. Her head started to hurt a bit, but Kiyoka was almost completely lost in thought. Giving up her old life as a sniper had been liberating, which led to more free time to think about what she wanted to do from that point onwards. 

Suddenly, the screen turned on, startling Kiyoka. A split second was all that was needed to make her freeze in place, unable to look away from what she just saw. 

The screen showed a close-up of a trembling hand, darkened by the apparently dim lighting of the area the footage took place in. After a moment, the image changed, this time showing the person’s other hand, clutching what seemed to be a white sheet of paper. “Tsurugi” was all that Kiyoka could make out, as her mind was jumbled with more ideas than she could handle as to what she was looking at. 

The clock, the time, a mysterious request from someone he didn’t know

A certain memory popped into her head, but it was so faint that she couldn’t recall it clearly. 

Finally, the images seem to show a panning shot of the person from below. But as soon as it started raising up, her eyes widened and she put her hands on her mouth in absolute shock. She recognized the individual that was being shown, why wouldn’t she?

His expression was that of both anxiety and anger, almost as if trying to end things as quickly as possible. Breathing heavily, he was sweating with nervousness as to what he had just done. The figure showed a few small bloodstains on his sports shirt, but the rest of his clothes remained untouched.

However, the figure immediatelly seemed to get back to work. Putting a hand in one of the pockets in his shorts, he pulled a white napkin out and started scrubbing it on…...another figure? It seemed to have fallen on the floor. 

N-No way, could it really be…..?

Standing before the figure was Mitsuhiro Higa, the Ultimate Football Player. He had been the one to start the Killing Game by taking her life, and was now trying to rid himself of the guilt of murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the main reasons for me to create this fanfic, was to delve a little deeper into the characters that didn’t get as much attention as they could have. Other characters are going to be added bit by bit as this goes along.
> 
> This serves as the introduction chapter for the story, so it’ll hopefully be the shortest in comparison.


	2. Mitsuhiro Higa

Having seen something like that, Kiyoka stared blankly at the screen, trying to gather her thoughts. 

So, Mitsuhiro was the one that killed me?

She had heard that the boy was a creep from the other students, but not to the point where he had to stoop to something as low as murder done with intent. 

Kiyoka saw everything: the rest of the cover-up, the moment her body was discovered, everyone losing their minds over the start of the Killing Game, the ensuing investigation, and finally, the class trial. All she wanted was to see things through to the very end.

She saw her own friends accusing each other, and for a single moment, she wanted to scream “Hey! The guy you’re looking for is right there!” But came to the conclusion that they couldn’t hear her.

As soon as Kiyoka thought that, Mitsuhiro starts getting nervous and agitated, prompting Yuki Maeda to accuse him. “I-I didn’t do it you piece of shit! It’s one of the girls goddamnit!” He had the most furious expression imaginable, hitting the trial stand with his hands in fury. 

Yeah, he’s probably done for at this point. 

Seeing Maeda talk about her own murder seemed completely surreal. He even guessed correctly that she had been killed because she was fooled by the note. Once the murder was sucessfully pinned on Mitsuhiro, his expression froze with terror and was left with a loss for words. 

Just as Kiyoka had expected, everyone started to vote for him, but he desperately tried to vote for Maeda, as if being in denial as to his own guilt. One could almost feel pity for him, were it not for the fact that he was selfish about it. 

Once Mitsuhiro started confessing, though, Kiyoka was suddenly interested in what he had to say, wondering what reason in the world he’d have to commit murder. In fact, the reasoning itself was so ridiculously selfish that it almost sounded like a bad joke. 

Football? This guy killed me just for that? 

The guy wanted to escape the Killing Game simply to protect his career as a football player. For Kiyoka, something like that was very difficult to understand. She wasn’t as attached to her own talent as he was, giving her no reason to want to keep it or cherish it. 

Then, the group was told that the punishment for the killer in this case, was death: the ultimate retribution for the crime of murder. It was then that Mitsuhiro started pleading to be saved, but at that point, everyone just wanted things to be over with. 

An iron chain flew towards Mitsuhiro, there were screams and flails, but in the end, there was just silence. After that, the screen turned off once again, leaving Kiyoka on her own once again. 

In order to forget what she had just seen, Kiyoka tried to close her eyes and fall asleep on the sofa, but while she did start thinking about everything that had happened, she found herself unable to do so, for whatever reason. 

Completely out of nowhere, a hand came out of the back end of the sofa and poked Kiyoka on the head, which startled her to sit upright and try to see where it came from. 

“Hey, what the heck is going on?” The voice said, annoyed

Kiyoka let out a scream and fell out of the sofa. Trying to process what she was seeing, but thinking it couldn’t be true. Because the person she was observing was the same individual who she had seen being sent to his death a few moments ago. 

“W-Why are you here? I saw you being dragged away!” 

Mitsuhiro looks at Kiyoka in confusion, but then things start to click in his head. 

“Well, I really am dead, you know? Monokuma sure got me good” he says, looking nervously at her.

Wasting no time, Kiyoka grabbed him by the shoulders, which seemed to startle him “What’s the matter with you? Acting all calm for whatever reason” she stares at the ground but then looks him right in the eye “You’re the reason I’m here in the first place, so speak up” 

Then, Mitsuhiro saw the couch next to the screen and sat down “I-I just wanted to accomplish my dreams and be someone special” this time, he was noticeably sweating “Football is a very hard job and, I dunno, didn’t want to start over from scratch, man” 

“That’s not what I’m trying to ask here, I want to know why exactly you decided to kill me” Kiyoka said, with her arms crossed

Feeling anxious, Mitsuhiro put one of his arms on his back “Well, that’s…..that’s hard to say” he smiled awkwardly in order to ease the tension “Even if that policeman dude had gotten the note like I wanted to, I think I would’ve lost my cool, so-“

“So basically, you thought I was an easy target and went for it, is that right?” Kiyoka says

“Y-Yeah…...P-Pretty much, yeah” Mitsuhiro says, looking down and kicking the floor with his feet. “B-But it’s alright now, isn’t it? We’re all good because we’re dead and there’s nothing we can do about it” 

Kiyoka snaps at Mitsuhiro “You have no say in this because you’re the reason we’re here in the first place”

Mitsuhiro shrugs his shoulders and looks to the side “I dunno, trying to protect what I love seems like a good enough reason, right?” 

Kiyoka sighs in dissappointment “I can’t believe this. Even my own brother was less of a douchebag than you are, and he loves football too” 

Still with her arms crossed, Kiyoka sat down in the couch with Mitsuhiro. At that moment, his mind started to spin with various possibilities

“Wait a sec…..you know how, we’re supposed to be dead and all, right?” Mitsuhiro says

“Hmh, what about it?”

“Well, I just thought: since this is supposed to be some sort of paradise, and no one else is here, maybe we cou-“ Mitsuhiro tries to wrap his arm around Kiyoka, but is cut short by a sudden sound resembling a distant shot.

Facing backwards, he says “Hey! What’s all that noise for?” 

At that moment, a small object seemed to shoot out from the other side of the area and travel all the way to the sofa, hitting Mitsuhiro square in the face, which sends him flying into the air and falling face-first on the ground. 

Serves you right, you darn creep, Kiyoka thinks to herself with a sigh of relief

“MY SOCCERBALL!” Mitsuhiro screams out with child-like glee. He seemed too focused on what he had gotten back to question where it had even come from

He gets to keep his ball but I don’t even get my sniper rifle? She laments

The guy stands up and starts to kick the yellow ball in the air in excitement. Somehow, he seemed to completely ignore what he had tried to do earlier, but maybe it was for the better. 

…………….

Time seemed to pass, and even Mitsuhiro had slowly become bored of kicking so much. Because of Kiyoka keeping the couch to herself, he laid down on the floor and tried to relax. 

He then looked back at where she was and says “Does that screen ever do anything? Like, play soccer games or whatever. I want to see the Nankatsu team, man” 

But Kiyoka simply decided to ignore him, trying to entertain herself as much as she could. “That’s how I saw you after you killed me” she finally says, with a smirk “You looked like an angry monkey” 

“If you were in my place, you’d be screaming like mad too. Hell, you probably didn’t even see me die, I was as calm and cool as ever!” Mitsuhiro says with a confident tone. Remembering that, he stared down at the inside of his shirt “Woah, did I get hit that bad?” He looks at what seems to be small holes in his torso, which left him in shock. 

“Hey, you have things like that too?” She says, turning her head back to show him the small puddle of blood on her head “You do remember how I got this, don’t you?” 

Scratching his neck, he says “You don’t need to keep reminding me…..”. After a few seconds, he let out a sudden groan “Man, these holes hurt a bit” he says, lamenting with a comically sad expression. “Can’t say I can’t handle it after all the exercise we just did together, though” 

Putting her right hand to her face, she says “Just…...don’t put it that way, please” 

They had just gotten back from trying to explore the area they were in, but it seemed like a space that kept going, forever. Mitsuhiro kept complaining that she didn’t want to talk to him, leading Kiyoka to get even more pissed off.

“What do you think is going on over there? I hope that they’ll be able to make it out safely” Kiyoka says 

“Dunno, I don’t think they’re stupid enough to get themselves killed after I screwed up that badly” Mitsuhiro says “Maybe they’re just chilling” 

“That first part is true. It was really stupid of you” Kiyoka says

“It was, it was-hey! Who’re you calling stu-“ Before he could intervene, the screen came back to life once again, but showing static. Mitsuhiro jumps from where he was laying down in and approaches the ‘flying monitor’.

“Where’s the remote? Let’s change the channel to some of the good stuff” He says, while moving the sofa to look underneath, but finding nothing. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t turn it on myself” Kiyoka says, shrugging her shoulders “Maybe it’ll show us how everyone else is doing” 

After a few moments, the static stopped and monitor died again. Only to quickly spring back to life, this time showing a darkened figure standing in the middle of what seemed to be a power plant, or at least that’s what they thought. Their eyes seemed fixated on another figure, who was standing at the other end of it. 

“Those bastards! Are they stupid or something? They’ll get caught for sure!” Mitsuhiro says, making him seem like an even bigger hypocrite than he was before. 

The one at the other end moved closer, and because they were using a flashlight to see in the dark, Mitsuhiro and Kiyoka were able to identify them: the one in front of them was Kizuna Tomori, the Ultimate Cheerleader. While the one on the far end was Akane Taira, the Ultimate Maid. 

Kizuna seemed to be really agitated, with a furious expression, whereas Akane had a more innocent expression, not knowing what was coming. 

Is this what I think it is…….?

After a while of talking, it happens: Kizuna pulls out a knife from her pocket and thrusts in Akane’s direction, with her only narrowly being able to avoid it. The struggle lasts for a few seconds, but gets interrupted because the flashlights they were holding fall off and break, leaving them in the dark. With that, the monitor turned off once again. 

“I-Is that it? Did Akane kill Kizuna?” Kiyoka says

Mitsuhiro snores and puts his arms behind his head “Beats me. They’re probably just unconscious or something” 

This was surprising for Kiyoka, because when she first got there, the monitor only played the aftermath of the murder but not the crucial moment itself. 

Probably because I was the first person to die, she thought

A few seconds later, the screen started up again, this time showing a familiar scene: a figure collapsed on the ground covered in blood and a wound in their torso. However, all they could see was a completely darkened figure with bloodstains on their clothes, holding the knife that was previously stuck on Kizuna. With her keen eyesight, Kiyoka managed to make out what seemed to be a red jacket.

Wait…...where’s Akane? And why is…….why is she standing there instead?

“Hey! It’s that busty sports chick that likes to run, isn’t she?” Mitsuhiro says, with a nervous tone

And indeed she was: Ayame Hatano, the Ultimate Athlete, had been the one to ultimately take the life of the desperate cheerleader. 

However, as soon as they were trying to process what had just happened, a voice seemed to surface from afar.

“Heeeeeeey! I said listen to meeeeeee!” The voice said from far away

Mitsuhiro pokes Kiyoka’s shoulder and points in the direction of the voice “H-Hey, isn’t that?-“

Kiyoka turns around and, just as surprised as she was when she had Mitsuhiro wake her up, she found herself filled with confusion at who the voice belonged to.

“Do you guys even have ears? I said look at me!” Kizuna Tomori says, bringing attention to the fact that she had just been killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuhiro sure is something else when it comes to being a pervert, but at least there are people that can put him in his place. In the end, he’s just a kid who has an unhealthy obsession with football.
> 
> One thing that I forgot to mention: Even though the story started out with Kiyoka, there will be perspective switches every now and then (the next one will have one, actually) 
> 
> Of course, I’ll try to make every character introduction be as distinct and true to character as possible in order for it not get stale and expand on the way they think.


End file.
